Secrets in the Ashes - DUNGEONS
Tadorin, Shyun and Caelcifer attempt Caelcifer's wizard trial. Synopsis Austin gives a recap from last time. Austin reads back the note that they had translated. The group sleep for the night. Diath manages to sell Shyun's gem for double its worth! Diath takes half the profit. They head to the arcane academy where they find Caelcifer super excited ready to go. Caelcifer shows off his magical skill by casting a warm fire stream. He is still a novice. Night falls, and the group sets up camp, and Caelcifer starts a bonfire. They set off the next morning, and find some owlbear tracks. Jared tells Josh that Shyun knows what owlbears are. Shyun rolls terribly, while Tadorin rolls very well, and they can follow the tracks. They come across an owlbear nest full of bones. The group rest near the nest, and Tadorin puts an alarm on the nest. The group look for something to hide in. Jared plays around with an owlbear token on the screen. Going into the night, Tadorin's alarm goes off. An owlbear has returned to its nest with a corpse. Josh realizes that they should have tried to save the guy the owlbear killed. Caelcifer talks loudly, attracting the owlbear as he lights a fire for the group to see. Tadorin takes a shot at the owlbear, hitting it in the hide. The owlbear runs to Shyun and bites and swipes at him. Shyun kicks it, before following up by punching it. Shyun extends his attack, and tries to knock the owlbear prone and succeeds. Caelcifer launches a large fireball towards the owlbear. The fireball pathetically singes the feathers of the owlbear. Josh doesn't want Tadorin to encourage Caelcifer! Tadorin shoots another arrow into the owlbear. The owlbear gets back up and bites at Shyun. Shyun tries to run away. Shyun misses his attack. Shyun attempts to jump on its back, but Shyun gets knocked off. Shyun lands on his feet, and kicks the owlbear in the butt. Caelcifer throws another fireball at the owlbear. It singes the owlbear again. It is better than he has ever done before, but is still pathetic. The owlbear continues to try to get away, but Shyun crushes him. Shyun tries to jump on its back again. Shyun kicks and breaks the owlbear's leg. Caelcifer throws out another disappointingly small fireball, and hits the owlbear in the back of its skull. Caelcifer is excited. The owlbear is defeated. They carve up the owlbear. Shyun gets 6 owlbear steaks. Caelcifer cooks the steaks. Shyun tells Caelcifer that he did well. Josh explains that he wanted to grapple the owlbear and get Caelcifer to kill it. Shyun feels bad for Caelcifer and wants to turn him into a man. The group follow Caelcifer, and they arrive at a large boulder. They have arrived at the trial. Caelcifer casts a spell to remove the boulder. Jared brings up the map for the trial. Jared warns the others not to get too excited by his new map skills. Caelcifer explains what he needs to do in this trial. It is explained that 4 people have attempted this, and they all survived. However, none of them passed. Shyun explains that if Caelcifer passes, it isn't him who has passed! Caelcifer exclaims that the door is unlocked. Josh's reply is "Oh god!" Shyun investigates the door. Shyun tries to take a torch from the wall. He tries pulling it really hard, but they won't move. Shyun is curious if Caelcifer can emit fire from anywhere else other than his hands. They joke about it. Jared continues putting a voice on for Caelcifer, and Shyun thinks he looks cool. He thinks he looks less cool when Caelcifer agrees. The group discuss how they are going to go through the trial. Shyun comes up with the idea to put Caelcifer on a rope and pull on it when he gets into trouble. Austin thinks this is a horrible idea! The group find themselves looking over a ledge. There is only darkness below them. Shyun decides to give up on the puzzle leaving the nerds to solve it. Caelcifer throws fireballs towards the torches. He misses many times, but finally gets it. This continues throughout the remaining torches. Tadorin intervenes, and shoots a flaming arrow through and lights the torch, while Caelcifer misses. Caelcifer continues to aim and miss the torches. He lobs the final fireball into the torch, and a platform appears across the room. With the first test passed, they head across. Several bats fly down at them as they make it half way across. Shyun wants to head to the door to fight there. The bats transform into demonic bat-like creatures. Caelcifer takes a torch out, and all four creatures fall. The four creatures splat onto the starting platform. Now they know what happens when they fall! All four of them die. Jared is disappointed that he didn't get to make them fight. Caelcifer re-lights the torch. Josh tries to test the room to see how the creatures work, whether or not they despawn and reappear. Nothing happens. Shyun walks up to the creatures and grabs one and shows Tadorin. They open the next door. They move down the hall and find another door. They open the door and a cold gust of wind blows over the group. Three brazeers are in the room, one is lit and one is moved into the corner. The room is covered in ice. Caelcifer falls over as he heads towards a brazeer. They discuss how they are going to move the flame. Caelcifer enlarges the fire, and moves the fire to the second brazeer. Shyun picks up the third brazeer, and Tadorin can hear dripping water. The room is melting. The icicles around the brazeers turn into small icy creatures. Caelcifer begins to panic. The ice demon flies towards Shyun and Caelcifer. Tadorin easily slides the brazeer into the correct spot - and he does it on his tiptoes! Caelcifer transfers the fire across the brazeers. Caelcifer tries to head to the door, but face-plants. The group take cold damage. Caelcifer is unconscious and dying! Both Josh and Austin think of pushing Caelcifer's body to the door. Tadorin slides him by pushing his stupid arm. He then shoots at the icy creature. It's leg gets shot off. Shyun pushes the brazeer towards the door, and the ice on the door begins to melt. Shyun awkwardly walks across the ice like a deer, and punches the ice creature. The ice cracks, so he tries punching the same spot. It explodes into ice shards. Both Tadorin and Shyun take 4 points of damage. The other creature attacks Shyun giving him 3 damage. The first brazeer falls and crashes into the void below. Tadorin scoots away, and uses medicine to stabilize Caelcifer. Shyun grabs the icy creature, but it flies away - so he punches it again. Austin and Josh both wanted Shyun to grab it and pull its wings off! The punch succeeds. Shyun continues punching the creature. He tries to kick the creature away from him so it doesn't explode in his face. The door has melted away. The ice creature tries to claw at Shyun again, taking a total of 5 damage! Tadorin slowly drags Caelcifer through the door. The second brazeer falls. Tadorin prepares to take a shot. Shyun gets out of the way. The arrow hits the creature, which explodes and hits no one. They all move safely into the next hallway. The group rest and gain health. Caelcifer wakes up. They discuss how they went in the last room. There are two more tests. They move on to the next room, and this room is full of intense heat with fire surrounding the edges of the room. A large throne with a dwarf on it is in the room. He has a beard on fire. Caelcifer knows nothing about this room. Josh is frustrated that he never gets good rolls on Intelligence or Wisdom! Tadorin and Shyun can't find out anything about the room, and Caelcifer is completely scared. Shyun decides to step into the room. After moving into position, Tadorin shoots an arrow into the fire dwarf. Shyun prepares to attack, but the dwarf swings his war hammer dealing 4 damage. Shyun spits on him. Josh tries to ask questions about what he should do, and Jared vaguely answers. Shyun decides to try punching him. His knuckles get burned and he takes 4 points of fire damage! Shyun decides to splash him with water. The water doesn't do anything. Caelcifer attempts to put the fire dwarf out, but it is being resisted. Tadorin shoots an arrow into its back. The fire starts to wear down on the dwarf as Caelcifer struggles. Shyun misses his attacks. Shyun gets tapped and takes one point damage. The dwarf starts to bleed fire. Caelcifer gets knocked down as he loses his concentration. Shyun hits the dwarf, dealing damage, while some fire flies at Shyun dealing him 2 more damage. The dwarf falls to the floor, and all the fire in the room disappears. Caelcifer lights up a small flame in front of him. Josh wondered if the fire is coming from his face! Shyun takes a short rest. Jared explains that Shyun would have died if it wasn't for Caelcifer. They discuss Caelcifer's abilities and how the academy works. They walk into the next hallway, and see another door. The final door is opened. This room is very well lit. There are bars in the middle of the room with a gargoyle statue on the other side. Caelcifer says that the others can't help him, and he heads into the bars. Lava starts pouring out of the gargoyle, and Caelcifer goes into a meditative state. Caelcifer yells a war cry and he puts his arm into the lava, before screaming as he pulls his arm back out. His arm burns off and he screams in pain! All the flames in the room go out. Caelcifer's arm is now made out of lava. Shyun finds this to be cool! Caelcifer has done it! Tadorin touches Caelcifer's hand. Shyun is tempted to put his hand into the gargoyle as well! The lava is now gone. Caelcifer ignites the torches with a large fireball surprising even him. Shyun is jealous of Caelcifer's hands! Shyun checks out the walls and they discover that this room is made of andesite. Shyun is smart all of a sudden! He moves the gargoyle statue. A large passageway is found behind the statue. They see a large underground volcanoes with flying creatures flying around. Jared describes the large cavern. They decide to head back to the town. Tadorin can sense several creatures, and Jared has to check to make sure he is right. Category:D&D Category:D&December Category:Videos